At the corner of a date
by theshadowofyoursmile
Summary: some turns in life that make people change... from the present to the futur some story there is Ed, Jazz and Em in action no forgettin about Rose, Alice and Bella looking at the turns in Bella's life


Woosh my first fan fic in here … so be respectful….bleh~ if u don't like it just leave it or review it; cause it makes retroalimentation a great part of my expectations to make this thing jump up here hehe and hear from people and hoom that's all… I guess…. Yep

Some stuff that happens in life like everything, neh?...

Justo for u to know… this is an AU for everybody human and stuff this might get to be erased or edited in a while… If my brain finds the lightbulb…don't kill me there will be comedy of course r that is my attempt, there will be romance some Ed, Jazz, and Em's magic but not jet, there is some patience needed.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own twilight or it's charas I might own Silvi right now and some other guys but that's all they aren't all hail Meyer master work ok so just for the record I don't own anything of twilight not even own a copy of the books those copys are from my sister so I don't own more than the storyline… ok ~~glare~~ and if u say the contrary then shame on you….

**BPOV**

Swinging with some music at the sound of some pretty jazz while sleeping or that's what I have been doing from a while ago like a month ago because I'm going to the university in about 2 weeks all my nerves for what I am going to do there makes my head roll over and over with ugly memories of my High school times the only thing worth it was finding my own best friend Alice who is awesome, with her hunches and her bubbly personality that makes me smile often and well after we received the acceptation letter I can remember as it was just last night…

_FLASHBACK_

I was just swinging my head at the beat of summertime piano solo, I was hearing in my I Pod, just trying to rest in the couch when Alice propelled herself in the house.

"Heeeeey Bellaaaa come on I have got the letter a little earlier, that doesn't mean they forgot about you may be the mail man just kidnapped the letter for you to date him the next time you see him, like the other time he wanted you to grab a coffee with him" Alice teased for my exhaustion I just threw myself at my dad's couch and lean there with hopes and expectations for this little pixie to come over my house and tease with the maaaiill man, thanks God my parents where not at home but anyway, I couldn't take that much if you collect all the anoyment, the eagerness and my foolish hope that is crumbling to the ground just made a mad bomb to be thrown right nooow "Alicee Stop! rubbing in me the mail man guy cause I know you like him" I tried to tease back. "and let my life be miserable, let me mop all I want, I have all the right but anyways, you deserve to have my congratulations for the acceptance letter" I wore a smirk and petted Alice who's face grew red like the ketchup in the hot dog we where getting for lunch.

"Come on the whining and moping sucks you don't move form the couch and just watch TV or even worse you simulate to watch TV but have your ear buds on and your I-Pod all the volume high and you just look at the ceiling" she started to pull me from the couch and made me got to my feet with an extreme force characteristically of Alice just a brute little person and then she dragged me to the door and then there was in the counter next to the door a great package with the university blue sign in the top corner and I just couldn't breath, I couldn't look at it "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Alice screamed while I just let out a huge sigh and took the envelope in my hands opening it really carefully while Alice kept bouncing by my side yelling "Open it, open it look at it I told you, we are going to have a great time at the same college it will be awesome" I just took the piece of paper and start reading it and and "WOAH!, they… they…they just accepted me and" I just screamed at the top of my loungs "WE ARE GOING TO THE EAST COAST! They gave me even the scholarship." Then we danced and I stumbled back hit the counter and killed my foot with the flower jar of my grandma that was on top of it, then the jar broke with a horrible sound and all the pieces where in the ground among with the sunflowers Renee just bought yesterday at the store. "Damn it!" I muttered, then Alice stopped bouncing and ran to the kitchen and came back in record time with a broom to clean the disaster while she asked me if I was fine I just jumped all the way to the couch in one foot and she just laughed her way to the kitchen and came over with a pack of ice and placed it on my foot. "Well we can celebrate here if you can't so" I told Alice while rubbing my foot "You know" Alice started with the general lecture "you could have cutted yourself or worse but for the grace of heavens you just got a purple mark there and it will heal." I rolled my eyes and lay my head at the couch with a small huff, but it seemed to bother Alice beyond the normal "And Bella Marie Swan" ok it's bad my whole name is involved she is going to keep it up till I promise something I know her too well "look at when I'm talking to you…" long pause till I lift my head and looked at her in the eyes, while she squared her shoulders and gave me a glare "If you have shoes wear them and prevent this type of accidents I got you a nice pair of shoes last week and I haven't seen you wear them" I just shook my head no "come on Alice I can't wear those for school or for survival you know me well enough…" she put one finger in the air and kept her speech as I didn't say a thing "or even just wear shoes ooor of course, we got to go shopping for new ones and a great outfit for the last month at our glorious High school and get you a date for the prom" she said with a smirk really bad sign now she is going to try and make me have a couple or induce someone just thank the Holly Bunnie Renee isn't near here or she would be helping Alice out with the date prom guy thing, cause Ok I haven't got a date in a while so what?! That doesn't mean it's necessary the idea to have a boyfriend who might be just a sleek and try to introduce himself in my pants thing that is not going to happen in the near future with some ass hole I'm not giving in and I hate proms. I just let out a heavy sigh and looked at Alice who have been rambling about shoes clothes she want to buy, wear or me to wear when I heard the car in the drive way and quickly ran to the kitchen so the dinner is ready and Alice kept herself around me just babbling this got to get a little more coherent for God sake I have to change the topic so she stop waveing energy everywhere I started to got dizzy just by watching her babble and bounce. "Ok Alice, I really don't want new shoes, or go shopping and definitely I don't want a blind date, if that's what you are proposing" yeah of course my head listen and recorded every time she said blind date and kept it so I could run away from it then.

"Awww please Bella it won't make any damage I swear look, the guy is completely good looking and cute and my cousin and I owe him a favor and I'll go with his friend who I don't really know but there's no problem we will be there and we can survive everything we are best friends" I was walking around the kitchen getting the pots pans and everything for the Mexican food night. "Ok best friend give me a hand before they come inside" I said cause she knew I have planned prepare this dinner for my parents, with the picadilli, the rice and don't forgetting the vegetables I gave some for Alice and she started chopping… but eventually Charlie stood in kitchen with Renee by his side and her eyes had a gleam that ment trouble.

"Hey Bells, Alice" said Charlie smiling at both of us and then looked at Renee then my mom gave him the go-to-the-sofa-chicks-talk-look and he waved and sat at the couch turning on the TV on ESPN.

"Hello there girls how are you, Bella honey why is this awesome dinner takeing place?" Renee said leaning in the table at the kitchen next to Alice and they both smiled at each other I knew I was lost in that moment I knew she heard the blind date thing and I'll be set up even I'm not going down without a fight but right now the cooking and explaining "Hom mom it's just I got this awesome notification today" I let a bright smile splat in my face and turned to face Renee with the hope she forgets about Alice blind-date-set-up stuff. "And" my mom urged.

"Well I got accepted in the east college and with a scholarship approval" yep I was flashing my smile to her and she just squealed and jumped on me and gave me a great hug that made the tomato pieces in the spoon splat in the floor making a mess in the floor by least foot saved, then she got over and seat herself at the kitchen table and I water the rice and scrabled the picadilli with the hot sauce and tomato some salt and then threw the onions and chile that Alice just chopped a while ago, then Renee chukled I turn around "What's funnie mom?", "Oh well just the fact that your foot has a water bag attached to it, are you fine? And by the way what happen to grandma Swan's flower jar?" Alice let out a giggle that try to cover with her hand but I heard her and gave her a death glare then bit my lip when I turned to face Renee adquisitive look I made a great gulp sound and told her about the accident with some interruptions from Alice but finally the dinner was almost ready and I ran for some tortillas and started the quesadillas "Mmmh, it smells really good honey but don't you are missing one little thingie you are missing to tell me?" Crap she didn't forgot then but I am going to play dumb without looking at the pan with the quesadillas flipping them and folding them after putting cheese I concentrated really hard to ignored she said a thing… "sweetie why you are trying to avoid the question I know, I am your mother and I have a word here come on spill it you know you want to spill it" she said while she stand up next to me and there was no where to run right now so I kept the dummie façade just for a moment more then Alice put her hands in the air and said "aww… Renee you know Bella had just agreed to go shopping tomorrow with me so she wanted to ask if she can go with me and hang around the mall and getting some new shoes and outfit, Bella was just bussy and she totally forgot" Alice said smiling but this is soo strange I could have swear she would seek my mom's favors so she would coax me to go on the blind date with apparently Alice cousin and his friend people I don't know and I could care less come on what guy goes over his relatives looking for some lone friend of some family member to go on a date aaaah… this isn't good there's something I'm missing here and I would have to go with the shopping torture with Alice so I can get some more information, yes my curiosity is getting the best of me "Is that all Bella?" Renee said trying to take something else but she is not gonna get date mater in her hands not again like in every set up yep I got plenty of experience so "Yeah mom it's all, and I'm gonna serve you in a sec." then I served a plate for everyone even Alice then Renee said she'll take Charlie to the dining room and then I got my chance to take some more info from Alice.

"Al. now tell me why are we shopping tomorrow?" I asked still focused in serving the plates and putting them in the kitchen's table and gave a glance to Alice.

She just huff and what I was afraid she'll say came out "Oh well Bells you know I luv shopping and so we will have time to think about the college location and think about where to live and make a quick favor to a friend and then you of course my best friend are going to owe me that rescue from Renee, you know but I can always tell her about the blind date I know she'll be more than happy to help me" she said with a wide grin in her face so now I got defeated.

"Ok Alice I'll go tomorrow you pick me up and then you have time to tell me why you we your cousin a favor and this other friends errand what is going on with you by general people owe you…"

Alice just smiled and hug me "thanks for coming tomorrow I'll pick you up at 9 o'clock be ready and well in fact this friend is going to owe me that's why I'm doing the favor so you don't get a bad impression is always a pleasure to help you know… and well I have to go it's already late and I have to go take dinner with my parents bye Bells" then Alice flew to the dinning room saying goodbye to my parents and she fade in a blur from the house and disappeared her car from the driving street I just went back to the kitchen and held everything with help of Charlie who was starving and couldn't wait more so he ate three quesadillas in the way to the dinning room, then with all set up the dinner started and then Charlie said his well rehearse speech of great job kiddo you did it, thumbs up. And just as the last quesadilla died in hands of my dad, my mother started babbling about some random event of today when she ran into Silvi her friend who happens to have a son that is just my age and is totally cute, "Oh and there's a problem he has and maybe you can help him Bella it would be a favor for your mother" she smiled at me from across the table and I cringed Oh no she didn't… "well cause I know you are really great at chemistry and this poor kid is struggling I believed you might help him so he is coming her at Sunday to pick you up an take you to the library, you'll have a great time and Bella you will be helping another person is a charity if you want to see it that way and if you ask me it will help you understand even better chemistry by helping this kid"

Yes she did, I have an appointment for Sunday and the exam is by Tuesday what is this guy thinking? what's my mom thinking I am going to help this dude I don't really know who the heck is and it's only the library it might not be so bad, yes Bella try to convince yourself, you know Renee loves to set up but have hopes don't fall in the storming waters of despair. I just smiled tightly "well Renee you know I prefer to study alone and if this guy isn't doing quite well at school he might give me more trouble don't you think?"

Dad gave me a warning look that said shut-up-and-agree-your-mom. "Bells is great you can help others come on it might be fun" _I have fallen in despair not even Charlie is going to support me haaa Imight beg and might work… who am I jokeing other than myself, _ damn it, "OK, okeeey I'll help this guy but just a couple hours quick questions and then I'm home right?"

"I knew you'll help this kid, Silvi is so desperate is having a battle with him after his dad died he has been suffering and is great, well I'll let her know you agreed" she stood up from the table and took all the plates run to the kitchen and took the phone and start with her chat. Well at least I have tomorrow spending with Alice and have something interesting talking with her and the favor makes my head spin in the direction of problems I can feel it, without noticing I tremble, and Charlie's eyes sat on me "Bells you know everything is for the sake of the kiddo he just needs some direction and because you are doing so well in school is good thing to help"

"Dad what are you getting to? You are saying me you care by this guy so much to set me up in a sort of study-date without argue? Am I missing something?" I was really getting upset I don't understand Charlie always helped blocking the horrors of the set ups and now he is cooperating something is soo wrong.

"Bells I'm getting to the point of yeah you need to help the kiddo or you prefer to go fishing with me?" he got me there I preferred to throw myself in the volleyball class with an octopus as hat and Alice in my back than going with him fishing is horribly quiet and he doesn't let me get the I Pod cause it happens to frighten the fishies so I have to be extremely quiet which is fine but I crave for music for real that and Austens books, heem maybe I could get a book and make hi company so I can skip this set up…

Who am I fooling I smacked my self in the head mentally just because considering it. I really need to think about the things in the university like where to live and stuff and if I only have to go a couple hours with this guy then there won't be bug deal. "Ok dad I'll make the good action of the month and help this acquaintance, but the next time please help me daaaad" Charlie just nodded as a grin spread in his face, _there's something wrong here, he is happy about this teaching thing is horrible! Haa! What I am gonna do?! _"Well dad I'm gonna hit the pillow cause tomorrow I'm going with Alice to the mall and will be a loooong day" I just sigh and turned to go up stairs when Charlie said "night Bells"

"Good night, mom dad" I said running in the stairs tripping with the waterbag that was still in my foot and I landed on my butt, I don't really know how I managed to turn around or was it when I turned around when I fell heeeem I don't know but it hurts I'll just take a bad maybe my luck will get better with some strawberry scent over here and over there but it seems permanent bad for myself and then I hear at my parents break in laughter and I just went straight to the bathroom and then to sleep in my old bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: okey lets just leave it in continuation this is the mere beginning and isn't a quite good presentation but we all know them ajajja and stay tunned cause there's some stuff happening the next chapter with Alice's favors…¬ -¬

And I really enjoy piano music I'm actually gonna start lessons soon and love summertime it's cute song look for emile pandolfi he performs it really good and I luv music even there's no really a mood music for the chapter but nest time there'll be cause it's necessary jajaja wait for the one named black betty hahahaha hilarious everything is swimming in my head…

Well yep leave comments, I don't have a betta and it's my first fic so leave some review I know it wont hurt only if your PC explodes but it wouldn't be my foult or it could ha!

Hehe, and this is like 3000 words jojo… just the chapter…

See ya!


End file.
